Alguna vez
by YoujiX
Summary: ... y en nombre del amor le había tomado, sigiloso, traicionero, aprovechándose de esa adoración que el infante le profesaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella noche en que, ante los ojos del alumno, el misericordioso maestro se había convertido en un infame?


Hola, les saludo :)

Pues… no sé de donde salió esto… fue algo muy… raro…

Hace mucho que no escribía sobre ellos (y eso que es mi pareja favorita de Saint Seiya)…ya tenía algunos escritos pero nunca los terminé (pero eso no quiere decir que se queden así :P), perdí algunos borradores, no pude abrir de nuevo una cuenta donde comencé a escribirlos…en fin, que mientras pensaba sobre ello me vino a la idea este pequeño fragmento. Son exactamente 1000 palabritas y es el fic más pequeño que he hecho, generalmente hago unas chorrocientas mil páginas para un solo capítulo…

Recordé entonces una escena que jamás puse en un fic sobre la misma pareja porque…si, adivinaron, nunca terminé el fic :P… y me dije "Bueno ¿Por qué mierda no ponerlo?" y ¡Pum! aquí está.

No sé como describirlo, pero espero que les agrade.

Ah sí, pues esto es un **shonen-ai** ( a veces se me olvida ponerlo je) y pues si no te agrada este tipo de historias pues… hum… no pasa nada, puedes irte y olvidar que esto paso :P

Tampoco es que este de "¡Uf, que fuerte!" pero de todas formas aviso.

He de recordar que los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y yo nada tengo que ver con ellos. En fin, ya dicho esto, pues les dejó con el pequeño fic, gracias por leer.

* * *

.

**Alguna vez...**

.

Sintió que lo perdía.

Su trato había cambiado, ya no era el mismo calor que recordaba haberle arrebatado hacía mucho tiempo ya, cuando el chico aún mantenía la tierna esencia de la infancia cegándole de la malicia de su entorno. Shion nunca sintió culpa alguna; _es amor, _se dijo, _es mi amor por él contra el juicio del mundo entero._

Y en nombre del _amor _le había tomado, sigiloso, traicionero, aprovechándose de esa adoración que el infante le profesaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella noche en que, ante los ojos del alumno, el misericordioso maestro se había convertido en un infame?

Por su parte, Mu prefirió no recordar la fatídica noche en que fue presa del engaño y de sus ilusiones de chiquillo enamorado. El arrepentimiento y la confusión se le derramaron en amargo llanto durante toda esa triste noche y después…

_Después…_

... y Shion había creído que le tendría por siempre a su lado, porque él habría de ser el único a quien Mu adoraría, aún si la misma diosa se negase, aún si la misma muerte les castigase.

Pero toda eso ilusión acabó cuando la calidez de Mu se le escapó de las manos.

Que penoso fue ver al imponente Patriarca sumido en la desesperación, aferrándose a ese cuerpo que ya no respondía a su tacto, ni a su llamado ni a ese _amor _que solía profesarle.

.

- ¡¿Quién es?! – arremetió adolorido, temeroso de perderle - ¡¿Quién ha sido el insolente que ha osado ponerte un dedo encima?! ¡Pagará con su sangre tan vil bajeza!

.

Pero Shion ya no trataba con el infante corrompido que podría maniatar con palabras y que aceptaba cada una de sus órdenes en completa sumisión. Porque ante él se levantaba la presencia sublime de un caballero dorado; un caballero dorado que tras la armadura santa que vestía, dejaba ver al hombre en que se había convertido…

…y que se había atrevido a probar las delicias de otro cuerpo.

.

- Dígame entonces mi señor – respondió altivo, sin desprenderse del tembloroso agarre de su maestro - ¿Qué hará cuando le encuentre?

- ¡Le mataré! ¡Le destruiré! – vociferó fuera de sí.

.

Mu se rió de su locura.

.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – se burló - ¿Por qué el señor del Santuario se rebajaría a realizar una acción tan insensata?

.

El mayor arremetió iracundo.

.

- ¡Porque soy tu Patriarca! – contestó amenazante, dejando en claro su posición y tomándole como el pretexto suficiente para someterlo a su voluntad.

- Pero no mi amante…- respondió Mu, con venenosa arrogancia brotando de sus labios – ya no más…nunca más.

.

Fue entonces que Shion dejó de sentirse poderoso. Le miró perplejo, con el rostro desencajado; como si no reconociera al joven de mirada soberbia frente a él. El eco de sus palabras le golpeó con fuerza, arrebatándole por momentos la respiración y la razón. Sintió algo en su pecho que no supo reconocer, algo que se quebraba con fatalidad.

.

- ¡Oh, mi señor! ¡¿Acaso creyó que su _amor _bastaría para saciar a los dos?! ¿Pero de donde ha nacido esa ingenuidad de su parte? – Mu se alejó de él sintiéndose asqueado, dando un manotazo al agarre de Shion que aún mantenía sobre su hombro- ¿O es que acaso creyó que sería yo quien al final terminaría por soportar todo su enfermizo _amor?_

- Pero me amas ¡Me amas! – Shion luchó por mantenerse, casi implorando porque sus palabras le hicieran aceptar lo inaceptable.

- ¡Jamás lo hice! – gritó enfurecido Mu, ahogándose en su propio dolor por la confesión.

- ¡No, mientes! – el mayor se tiró a sus pies, aferrándose a sus piernas, rasguñando, temblando de miedo y desesperación - ¡Perdóname Mu! ¡Perdóname! ¡Te lo suplico, por favor!

.

Su entrecortada voz le erizó la piel; ¿Éste era el líder de la orden de Atenea que se orgullecía por su poder, el que era respetado y alabado por su majestuosidad? ¿Este era el poderoso Patriarca que comandaba toda una legión de guerreros con su mandato de rigor absoluto? ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo cuando se encontraba ahora postrado en el suelo, con la mirada vacía, con la agonía marcando su rostro y suplicando con penosa urgencia un perdón que no llegaría?

_Solo es un hombre… –_pensó Mu, abatido, casi decepcionado al recodar las ilusiones de su niñez, cuando alguna vez deseó ser como él – _Solo veo a un hombre…_

Sintió de pronto los besos de Shion subiendo por sus piernas, alojándose en la piel que la ostentosa armadura dejaba al descubierto, sus labios subían dejando el rastro de saliva y lágrimas a su paso. Mu por un instante se dejó llevar por esos pequeños roces, cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando no solo fueron los labios de su maestro quienes recorrían su cuerpo, sino también sus manos llenándole de caricias ansiosas, impregnadas de un deseo hambriento. Shion gemía entre besos, con los ojos cerrados, restregándose de rodillas al cuerpo de su alumno incapaz de controlarse.

Mu entre el placer y la agonía apenas lograba escuchar las palabras que Shion le profesaba. Apenas un murmullo, como un eco lejano que parecía advertirle de una herida abierta.

.

- Mío… mío… por siempre…

.

Fue cuando Mu abrió los ojos y presó del horror, le empujó, retrocediendo alarmado.

Esas palabras trajeron el nefasto recuerdo de esa noche y de las cientos de noches que vinieron después de ella. A su cabeza llegaron las imágenes que creyó haber olvidado, los gritos, el llanto, las súplicas…

…y Shion siempre repitiendo esas mismas palabras en respuesta…

.

- No…- susurró – nunca más…

.

Shion hizo amago de acercársele pero Mu retrocedió.

Algo en esos ojos cegados por la furia y las lágrimas le hicieron retroceder. Nada pudo hacer cuando el joven abandonó Star Hill sin pronunciar ni una palabra más. Que fácil hubiese sido detenerle, someterle con una solo orden, cerrar puertas y ventanas para evitar que huyese.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Cuando al final de todo ese desastre, deseó levantarse e ir tras de él…

La muerte le tomó por la espalda.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

Pues sí, está basado en la muerte de Shion y sus minutos antes de que pereciera a manos del buen Saga. Igual y parece una tontería porque ¿Qué demonios hacía Mu ahí?, ni al caso pero si Marín pudo llegar a Star Hill ¿Por qué Mu no?... en fin, tonterías mías, igual y estoy desvariando por el sueño y eso de que Shion estuviese algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Obsesionado? Con Mu parece algo extraño pues, verán, es algo que siempre termino por escribir cuando de esta pareja se trata. Tal vez me estoy proyectando un poco :P.

¿Con quién se acostó Mu? hum, quien sabe, hay tantas personas en la lista ¿Con quién creen ustedes? Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Bueno, es genial volver a escribir sobre ellos, ojalá y les haya agradado y de nueva cuenta gracias por leer ¡Nos vemos!

.


End file.
